WarCraft Game Show
by johnsmith999
Summary: WarCraft III characters compete in a Game show for gold and the grand prize of a brand new Mazda 4x4 Horse at the end of the season. (Funny) Please R&R!


The WarCraft Game Show

Episode 1

Announcer: And here's your host- Medivh!

Medivh: Hi, and welcome to the WarCraft show. I'm everyone's favorite crow, Medivh. And today, competing is Arthas of the Scourge, Thrall of the Horde, Kael of the Alliance, and Maiev of the Sentinels! Hello, Arthas. Tell us a bit about yourself.

Arthas: Well, I'm an Undead Death Knight. I will destroy all who stand in my way. Some of my hobbies are killing, decapitating, and otherwise destroying anyone that gets in my way.

Medivh: Well then, the other contestants better watch out for you....So, Thrall...same question.

Thrall: Me Thrall of Horde. Me want food. (Thrall cackles insanely as everyone looks at him) Well enough with that. I'm Thrall, warchief of the Horde. I have many enemies and little allies. Go figure.

Medivh: Ok then....well, Kael?

Kael: I'm a prince. A snobby goody prince. So, do not stand in my way or I'll hurt you badly with my weird eyes.

Medivh: (pretends to shake) I'm scared. Maiev?

Maiev: Illidan, where are you?

Illidan: I'm here, Maiev, in the audience! You can't catch me! (he disappears suddenly)

Maiev: Drat. I'll get him some day.

Medivh(whispers): Well, there goes are guest star...(regular voice) Oh, did you overhear me? Ya, that Illidan is a nice guy! Now, lets start our game. In the first round, everyone will answer questions about their specific race. Arthas, you have been chosen.

Arthas: For Ner'Zhul. Wait, why do I always say that?

Medivh: Okay. Who was Kel Thuzad before he was a Lich?

Arthas: He was a nec...a necro....oh I never could pronounce it....let me write it down. (he takes out Frostmourne, writes the name down on the side of the wall with it.

Medivh: Judges, would a written answer count for points?

Random Judge #4009: According to the rulebook, it counts, Medivh.

Medivh: Okay, Arthas, you've just won 100 gold! Thrall, here's your question-What is your friend Grom's last name?

Thrall: Was it, hmmm....Heavenscream?

Medivh: No, I'm sorry, that is incorrect. The correct answer is Hellscream.

Audience: BOOOO!

Thrall: Hey! Shut up out there!

(The Audience instantly quiets down)

Thrall: Thank you.

Medivh: Now, here is your question, Kael- What is the name of the leader of the Naga?

Kael: Was it Random Naga Royal Guard #4?

Medivh: No, that's incorrect, I'm sorry. It is actually Lady Vashj.

Vashj(from audience): You idiot! I'm standing right here with a nametag that says Lady Vashj: Ruler of the Naga. Come on!!

Kael: Quiet down, mermaid.

Vashj: Hey! (she comes up to the stage and stabs Kael with a trident) That teaches you for not knowing my name, Elf!

Medivh: Wow, a contestant dead! There's nothing in the rulebook against it, so I guess I'll go to Maiev. What is the name of the demon hunter you are trying to capture and kill?

Maiev: Oh, that's an easy one. It's Aladdin.

Medivh: WRONG! The answer is Illidan. I'm sorry.

Maiev: Oh, Illidan. I've been pronouncing it wrong all these years?

Medivh: Yes. Arthas wins round one, gaining 200 more gold, coming to a total of 300, while Thrall has zero, Kael is dead, and Maiev has zero. But, they could win 500 in this round. Everyone will fight in a three way battle in a small ring, no weapons.

(all three contestants walk into the ring)

Medivh: Whoever is knocked out of the ring is out. The last survivor wins. Ready, GO!!

(Arthas attacks Thrall, sends him flying overhead, and pushes him to the ground. Maiev comes from behind him, lifting him up, and tossing him at Thrall. Thrall is pushed out of the ring.

Maiev: Ha! Teaches you, Orc!

Arthas: You will die, Elf.

Medivh: Dieing is not in the rules, only pushing.

Arthas: You will push, Elf. Wait, that didn't come out right.

(Maiev runs toward Arthas, does a flip through the air, and gently pushes him with one finger as he flies out of the ring and hits the wall across the stage)

Maiev(blows out smoke coming from her finger): Finger of Doom spell. Newly created. Haha!

Medivh: Maiev wins the round, gaining five hundred gold. Now, we go to our final round, where Thrall is out as he has the least amount of gold. Okay, our final question category is: PALADINS IN THE SECOND WAR. Who is the Lightbringer?

(Jepordy music plays in the background as Arthas hums the tune)

Medivh: Okay, times up, lets see your answers.

(Arthas wagered 100 gold and has a bunch of scribbles on his board. It has a dead paladin, pool of blood in him, with a label that says, "Uther, KILLED BY ME!")

Medivh: Arthas has 200 gold, and if he wins the round, 500 more.

(Maiev's says: I don't know, that one guy. She wagered 500 gold.)

Medivh: Looks like Arthas wins, tune in next time for WarCraft Game Show, Episode 2!

(Camera zooms out as we hear Arthas taunting Maiev, saying, "You will die, Elf, along with the rest of your kind. Then, Arthas runs forward and writes with his hand in the air, "SCOURGE ROX MY SOX!")

THE END OF EPISODE 1


End file.
